This invention relates to collective objects management systems in general, and in particular to an improved collective objects management system using R.F. object identification.
The term "collective objects management systems" is a term coined to denote systems for generally keeping track of items ("objects") in a collection of items. For example, an automobile parts warehouse at any given time has a collection of vehicle parts ("objects") in inventory. The kind and number of such parts varies every day, as parts are sold and new parts are received. In order to keep track of the number and kind of vehicle parts in inventory, some type of collective vehicle parts management system must be used. Similarly, in a semiconductor manufacturing operation, at any given time there is a collection of integrated circuits ("objects") of one or more types located somewhere in the facility, which must be accounted for using a collective integrated circuits management system. In supermarkets, a collection of a large number of different types of items, such as meats, produce, canned goods and the like is usually in inventory, with the number and types of objects varying widely on a daily basis and thus requiring a complex objects management system. In business offices and some homes, file storage cabinets are typically used to store documents used for both business and personal activities. A typical file storage cabinet has several pull-out drawers each containing a relatively large number of file folders ("objects"), with each folder containing one or more documents. In order to enable the documents contained in the various files to be readily accessed, some type of file management system is necessary.
In the case of file storage management, each file folder is typically provided with a tab portion visible when the file drawer is opened (usually along the upper edge of the folder) and containing readable information describing the content of the folder. The readable information is typically a short form of identification, such as an account name, a subject name (e.g., "Utilities Bills") or the like.
In order to provide ready access to the individual documents contained in the folders, some type of indexing arrangement is normally used to identify the drawer location of each folder. A simple technique commonly employed is an alphabetical index card placed on the front panel of each drawer listing the file folders in alphabetical order. For example, one file drawer panel might have an index card listing files starting with the letters A-F, another drawer might have an index card listing files starting with the letters G-L, etc. Frequently, more sophisticated indexing arrangements are used, such as a computer-based index listing all files by a short form identifier and a corresponding enlarged and more thorough description of the file contents. Even such computer-based arrangements still require the use of a readable tab or tag on each file folder in order to identify a given folder to a user. This is highly undesirable, since it facilitates the search by any unauthorized user for a specific file name or for a file containing information of a particular type. Nevertheless, known file management systems require the use of visible tabs or tags in order for the files to be reasonably locatable.
In those applications in which several individuals have access to the file drawer contents, some arrangement is usually made to monitor the disposition of the files. For example, in a business application, it is convenient and sometimes necessary to provide a sign out and return procedure so that the whereabouts of a given file will always be known. Usually, such monitoring attempts fail to accurately track the files because of the failure of individuals to faithfully follow the procedure. Consequently, at any given time, the integrity of the file management system can only be verified by actually looking through each file drawer and checking the file folders and their contents with the master index This requirement is both time-consuming and burdensome, and thus a severe disadvantage.
In known file management systems of the type described above, once a file folder is provided with a contents identifier, that folder is permanently associated with the nature of its contents. To change the contents to some other category, the folder must either be thrown away and a new, unmarked folder substituted in its place, or the identification label must be changed. In addition, the master index must be up-dated, either manually or by using the computer in a computer-based indexing system. These procedures are not always followed by office personnel, and the integrity of the files system is consequently compromised.
In all examples of known collective objects management systems, either the containers for the different objects or the objects themselves are usually provided with some type of human readable or machine readable identification indicia, such as a label or tag affixed to the object or the container. In more sophisticated systems, a computer is used to assist in keeping track of the objects. When an object is removed from the usual location, some procedure is typically used to note the fact that that object has been removed from its normal location. This is accomplished either by operator entry of the change into the system computer, or by using tag or label reading devices (e.g., bar code readers) to enter the information into the system computer. All known systems suffer from disadvantages similar to those noted above with file management systems. In addition, none provides a simple and efficient way to find a desired object stored somewhere in a large collection of different objects.